Good Bye Eliot
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Remember yelling at Oz for that stupid self sacrifice stuff in the Holy Knight series? Who would have guessed it was you who would make that heartbreaking decision. FINAL CHAPTER UP.
1. Eliot's Good bye

Good bye Eliot..

Prince of the Nightray house, son of a twisted father and a mental mother.

Youngest of five brothers and a sister. Seven siblings if you wish to count Vincent and Gilbert.

Although you detested the Vessalius, they will miss you dearly, Oz and Ada too.

A servant who would always remember the times you spent at school-the fights, the studying, and even the horrible nightmares that cursed you every single night.

As the rain falls on this hellish day, I can promise you won't be forgotten.

Remember the good times you've had before you made that contract that would soon end your own life.

Remember yelling at Oz for that stupid self sacrifice stuff in the Holy Knight series? Who would have guessed it was you who would make that heartbreaking decision.

Remember yelling at Ada because of her family? She may have liked Vincent, but I'm sure she would have loved you too.

Leo, your faithful servant till the end-who you saved from being sacrificed by your own mother for dark reasons she, nor you understood.

What was your biggest mistake, Young Nightray? Making the contract with Humpty Dumpty that would end your life only at the age of 16? Or was it the fact you couldn't see Oz, Ada, or even the step brothers you claimed to hate? I cannot say, but I hope you would share that secret with us before you leave.

As the crest of the Nightray family which rests silently on your black sword. Cold on the floor-forgotten.

What a stubborn child. However, we can't forget Eliot. No matter how stupid he may have been in his past.

Let's just hope he's happy with his family now-way beyond us, and everyone else.

Rest in Peace, Eliot Nightray. May you be granted the forgiveness and kindness of the family you unwillingly killed-while blinded by a deadly chain.


	2. Reo

If Eliot would have known that today would have been the last day he would see Leo, he would have told him everything Eliot kept inside of his heart.

Rejecting Humpty Dumpty may have been the stupidest moment of his life, but he did it to protect Leo..Eliot couldn't-no, WOULDN"T bare losing him. No matter who it was, Eliot would slash them down using his chain to keep them together.

If Eliot had the chance, he would of told how much Leo meant to him..not just as a servant, but his closest friend and someone who he could depend on deeply.

The blonde knew he treated you wrong. Calling you useless, the constant fights and yelling that took place just because you wanted to help him. Even if you didn't know, Eliot cared for you deeply and would have done anything in his power to tell you, but now..he can't.

Can you sleep a night without seeing the blonde in your dreams, Leo? Can you go one day without feeling like your going to cry? What if Eliot had told you anything that he was keeping from you? Would you believe him?

Back at the orphanage, was it Eliot you were waiting for? Sure it was, other you wouldn't have made a strong bond..

I gave up my life for you, and if I could die a thousand times to see that obnoxious smile on your lips again, I would.

Good bye, my severant-my best friend.


	3. Oz

This story is written in Eliot's mind, unlike the first two. Gomene for the late update DX

When I first met you, I found you annoying and stupid. How could you like the only character that sacrificed himself in Holy Knight? I found it stupid at the time, but now-I think I finally get why you liked him so much.

Oz, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I knew it wasn't right looking back when we first met.

Don't forget you shrimp, we'll always be friends even if I'm not here with you anymore, just do me a favor and take care of Ada and Leo for me, that much you can do for me saving your ass when Humpty Dumpty went beserk.

Oh, and finish Holy Knight-I know I did. I'm just rubbing it into your face one last time before I finally go...I just wish it didn't have to end this way. The least I've could have done was to hear you yell my name and beg me not to go. However, its far too late now.

Now that I think about it, we're not so different. I feel like Edgar, just as you do. Even if our families detest each other, I know my one true friend lies within the Vessalius household.

Good-bye, Oz.


	4. Ada

When we went to school together, I hated you all the way down to your grave. I never understood why I hated you-it was the way I was raised, after all.

Looking into those beautiful green eyes that were filled with pain, I knew I had hurt you. I just didn't care because I didn't want to appear weak to you-or to anyone else.

If I could, I would hold you in my arms and comfort you as you cry like a little girl who had just lost a pet. I know I wasn't much to you, since you dated my brother, but somehow, I want to make you mine just like Vincent did.

Although our families wouldn't accept us being together, I would die a thousand more times to see that gorgeous smile on your lips, the tears in your eyes, and your hair glowing in the bright sunlight. I wouldn't care for anyone else if I could just say that I truly cared for you, not even your older brother.

I knew you loved Vincent, but now I think if you could ever share the same feelings to me. I could tell you that Vincent was just using you, but then I'd feel guilty and Vincent would surly become to hate me and make my life a living hell-which it already is.

Never forget, I'm always going to be with you even if you turn to Vincent more than me, I don't mind as long as I can always stay with you.

Goodbye, Ada.


	5. Gilbert

I knew you were only adopted. Not a real brother, but you were close to one than Vincent was.

When you became a member of the Nightray, I detested you. My older brothers told me to stay away from you, I should have listened. However, I didn't.

I came to love you, although I hated you on the outside, you weren't anything to me other than a step brother, somehow, I treated you just the same as my real brothers. Vincent and you weren't anything different than a real family.

When I heard you made a contract with Raven, I was in rage. Raven was suppose to be **my** chain. The chain to show that I was useful to the family. I didn't want to be useless. I didn't want to be in the dark. I didn't want to be in your shadow. Yet, somehow, I did.

Seeing you at school may have been a little overboard, but I NEVER expected you, a grown man and at the age of 24 to be in a males Latowidge Academy uniform. I was an outrage, I wanted to kill you on the spot, but I didn't, I cared for you too much to actually kill you.

Even though I hated you, you were a true brother to me. No matter what anyone says, I will always love you as a brother, nothing more, nothing less.

Good bye, Gilbert.


	6. Vincent

You're a sick, twisted male. Your eyes tell everything you are. Hate, despair, untrustworthy, sly, shameful. You're the snake that slithers into peoples lives, expecting to be trusted and adored. I knew you sided with the Baskervilles, but I didn't want anyone to know.

Your eyes. One red as wine, the other? Yellow like gold. The Child of Disaster. The Unwanted. No wonder Jack saw pity in you, no wonder Break hated you. No wonder, Ada loved you.

Is everyone blind or is it just me? I don't see how you could possibly be a member of the Nightray dukedom. I don't see how you're my adoptive brother. However, I somehow love you all the same.

You may be a twisted child. You may be hated by others as unlucky and nothing more than a common street rat. Yet, you were there for me in my final moments. That much I can give you.

When I rejected Humpty Dumpty, I didn't want you to touch me. I wanted to do this on my own. I've been in the dark too long-hidden behind fake smiles and your girly charms that could make any woman fall in love with you-I was disgusted. I didn't believe you had what it took to be a Nightray.

Yet, I was wrong. I'm proud to call you my big brother, even in my final moments. I still hate you now, but I don't think that's ever going to change.

Good bye, Vincent.


	7. Vanessa

It was all a mistake. Just a simple look and you were gone. You were the only one who could have understood me, however, you never had the slightest clue about what was going on.

I watched you hurt Leo-somehow, it hurt me too. If I could, I would have taken it back. Make it so you would never be killed-yet, its too late for that now.

Your older than me, your suppose to know how to protect me. Was beating Leo a way to do it? Were you just like Claude, Ernest and Fred? Were you doing it just so you could protect me with a reason? If you could tell me, would you?

What's it like now where you are? Are you happy with mom, Fred, Claude and Ernest? Are you happy knowing that I'm dead as well? Are you sad? What do you feel about my sudden death? Is it great to know the one who killed you is now dead?

I never meant to kill you-I hope you know. It just happened. All an accident. I'd take it back if I could, but I can't now. Its all over for you-I can't bring you or anyone else back.

I'm sorry and good bye, Vanessa


	8. Eliot's Final Good Bye

**Final chapter-I ran out of people to make a chapter for. TwT**

**I'm still upset about Eliot's sudden death, he was one of my favorite characters in Pandora Hearts.**

**Pass the love on~don't let his memory fade!**

**Peace, Love and Devilish Acid-**

**HarmonicxHeart.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Is this what being dead feels like? It feels like I'm floating on a cloud, high above the heavens, high above all my troubles and my friends.

If this is Heaven, I should be happy to finally have done something other than myself. I protected everyone, but at the price of my life. Yet, it feels like I don't deserve to actually be here. I've done so many wrong things, do I belong in Hell?

Mother, I'm sorry. I wish I understood what you were trying to do. Your mind was too corrupted. I needed to do something. Yet, sacrificing Leo, wasn't on my mind.

Claude, Fred, Ernest, I wish I could have seen through you're eyes. If you were trying to do something better for me, don't replace Leo. He's not a bad person, he's just misunderstood and suffered dearly.

Vanessa..you can hate me for the rest of eternity. As long as I know I'm being punished for what I've done wrong. I think I deserve to burn in the fiery pits of Hell.

Humpty Dumpty is a mistake. Nothing than a manipulative chain. Why did I let myself be so stupid than to make an illegal contract with him?

I knew my time was almost up. Almost a full rotation. I should have let it make a full rotation. Being in the Abyss sounds a lot better than dying. Yet, I couldn't let anymore people suffer because of me.

I'm so stupid. I should have thought things through in my life. However, I think I finally see why I did what I did. I wanted to be useful. I didn't want to be alone in the dark while everyone else did something. I guess I do deserve a hit from Leo, heh.

No matter what happens to me now, I'm happy. I deserved what I got, and I'm happy that I finally did something worthy. I guess Edgar wasn't that dumb after all.

A final rest. Its all I want. To be remembered not as a person who hated the Vessalius family. Yet, a friend who could do so much, and fall in the hands of death.

My final good bye. Don't forget me, no matter what happens from here on.

Eliot.


End file.
